


found

by play



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, fill in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play/pseuds/play
Summary: "somebody even better will come and find you."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 12





	found

*

near the end of their last year, hinata's hair is too long and he receives the ball from kageyama while saying, "see you later." 

  
  


*

  
  


before he cuts it, kageyama has time to marvel at how soft it is. he remembers thinking of it as unruly and weirdly wavy and spiky and nothing particularly nice. that sentiment feels a long time ago and he guesses it was. for kageyama, whose hands are sensitive with his fingers being the most so, he notes all the tiny specific truths of hinata's hair when he pushes his fingers through it over and over. he's not comforting him, not really, though it's possible -- he knows these days -- that hinata is comforting him the way hinata does: using his stomach as a pillow he can lay across, beaming up at him and talking like they've got another tomorrow the same as today. they don't. 

and that's a good thing. 

kageyama knows this.

they are moving forward.

but maybe he's allowed to be a little...something. maybe, when hinata raises his own hand to cover kageyama's, interlaces their fingers and draws them down to his chest right over his heart -- still smiling wide --, kageyama is allowed to feel this:

that he'll miss him.

a lot.

that he'll be thinking about him.

a lot.

"you're making  _ such _ a face," hinata says and the wide smile softens just a touch. if he's honest, kageyama can't tell if either one of them looks 'older'. they don't live together but they see each other so much the effect is the same. hinata is hinata. sure, kageyama can notice his hair; he can take a measuring tape to it if he wants (he doesn't really), but the same can't be said for those inarticulately gentle, barely-there things. still. he thinks maybe over time he's seen almost all of hinata's smiles; the one in flight stands out like a long line of cards staggered in an array of variations, an endless gut feeling that never gets old and few can hold a candle to; that kind of smile.

wild. good. free.

the one right now is nice too.

they're all nice. because it's hinata.

old words come back to him -- not for the first or last time:  _ somebody even better will come and find you _ .

and kageyama thinks so strongly he's sure his grandfather can hear him: yeah, he did.

he blinks -- down, of course.

"it's just my face," he says and hinata rewards him by reaching up with his free hand -- still holding tight to kageyama's with his other -- and patting his cheek.

"there, there," he says and perhaps there's a little bit of laughter in it even while there's also a little bit of 'see you later' and a little bit of 'i'll miss you too' and a little bit a lot of 'i'll miss you the most!' and so on. kageyama draws his own free hand up to cover hinata's, keeps it there and says nothing -- feels the strength and the time and the heat from hinata's palm talking without talking about what's been theirs and what still will be theirs, long and long -- really, however long they want it to be. 

  
  
  
  


*

  
  


at the end of their third year, hinata sends him yet another smile that pulls lopsided at his mouth; always hungry. this, kageyama understands and so he isn't surprised when he speaks.

"hey, kageyama."

the wind doesn't move hinata's hair now as much as it does the collar of his shirt.

"mm?"

"don't lose."

the laugh kageyama releases is less awkward than it once was.

it sounds...happy.

"sure." he says. "you too."

somehow it comes out more natural than if he'd planned it when hinata says again, "see you later," and kageyama hears himself reply this time, not missing half a heartbeat: 

"no." he pauses and returns the smile with the same years of hard work that, before hinata, he'd only ever dedicated to returning the ball. it's important too -- the way he sends it back; the way he returns it with every expectation to receive it in kind, again again again util they don't want to anymore _knowing_ they will always want to, knowing _i will always want you_ \-- returns it and pauses, and stops just to make sure he's got his attention as he says what he means, says what he wants, says: "see you soon."

  
  
  


*

  
  


_ "What we call the beginning is often the end  _

_ And to make an end is to make a beginning.  _

_ The end is where we start from." _

_ -TS Eliot  _


End file.
